Primary Colours
Primary Colours Primary Colours is an adventure created by Michicookies, with the help of friends. It was created in the end of 2010, formerly hosted on deviantArt and now currently residing on the MSPFA site. The style is hero mode, with drabbles of scribble mode and flash animations to boot. The story takes place on an alternate universe alternia, and different social/societal norms are put into play. Plot ACT 1 (Arc red) (Spoilers are immenet, read at your own risk!) The adventure begins with a young troll hosting a party where anyone and everyone within a 40 kilometer walking distance was invited with his or her lusus. The first troll picked up on in the party is UROCYON ARGENTUS. She being alone with no one to commute with on her floor decides to go to another room, particularily with music. She finds another, strange, ATTRACTIVE troll, who later reveals himself to be AMEINIAS CIRCE. Few introductions later, the party ends and Urocyon, Ameinias, and a few other trolls who are friends with the host, ENNQUI ATIONN, stay over for a sleepover. They play on the internet and find a "weird mythiology" site and get a little freaked out by it. They chat with other trolls that they know and invite them over for safety. Meanwhile in some mysterious corner of the galazy we find our main bad guy trio, X Y and Z. The X Y Z brigade, as they call themselves, teleport X to the house of Ennqui, and try to find the young trolls. The trolls deviate a plan to escape using their own teleporting device, finding themselves in a new world on the other side. When they become aware of their surroundings, they are taken in by a strange alien race, Crocs. These Crocs are an anthropomorphic group who their leader, the COMMANDER, wishes to take their horns as trophies. The trolls escape into the woods and find a treehouse, to which the resident of it shows up after a few minutes. They meet the WHITE LORD, a purple dragon and lynx hybrid. He tries to aide their escape, but in the end gets them all captured. Shock collars are put on and they all create a plan to turn off the wireless functions of them and escape via a space ship. The board the ship and find computers hidden within and decide to play. Logging on to the infamous chat program Trollian, they are pestered by Y, and eventually told off by Ennqui, to which she gets a crush on him. She takes the shadow of Zendra to try and fool them. X also had the same idea and stole the shadow of Ennqui, causing for an awkward situation when the timer runs out on Y's power. Y, embarassed by this happening, flees, and X himself leaves. Y is soon after found in her Y-dra form as she tries to tear the ship apart in a fit of rage. the White Lord transports the trolls to safety, but where is unknown for the time being. ACT 2 (Arc blue) Starting this act, we skip back to Alternia as we witness the morning hours. The introduction of a troll flying a hot air balloon is to follow, and we meet RISQUE SCAWAG. Her balloon is struck by a random meteor as she was just about to enjoy breakfast gathered by her vulture lusus, sending her flying to the ground. She is saved by her lusus and is dropped off by a nearby village where she attempts to get help from seemingly the only troll awake at this time. We meet EURIDICE DELLA as she is overjoyed by talking to a troll because she's a loser nerd and no one wants to hang around her. Risque questions her irresponsible actions of trying to force a stranger inside, to which Euridice apologizes and they continue a conversation from there. We look over to 2 other trolls, LILYASTER KIKEN and KYSMIO COSISE as they are disturbed by Risque's scouter frequencies, and decide to take action. They break in to Euridice's hive and some disagreement is put into place, and Eurdice decides to keep the peace by cutting in. She ends up getting them to agree to help participate in the production of her game and get them to go out and find some lusii to finish the beta testing. That's where she leaves them, and we turn back to X Y and Z as we catch them in the middle of an episode. Y feels upset over the incident earlier and X is found complaining about her being useless. She ends up leaving in frustration saying she can get some trolls, and will show both X and Z what she can do! We turn our attention back to the three amigos as they find lumicrystals, crystals that glow a nice, radiant blue and play with those until they catch some small lusii. Euridice takes them to her computer room and puts the lusii in the machine, and gets them to climb inside her chambers to finish the process. They enter her game for a brief moment, then come out looking... strange. They decide to go explore around while Euridice fixes up a few things, and we change our attention to somewhere else. The introductions of MAYANN CALEDR, MYOPIC DARGEN and ITZAMN EQUAZZ follow and they are a joined force of fleeing trolls when Y catches wind of them. They escape to Myopic's hive and take a nap, awakening for the first time of their dream planets, DERSE and PROSPIT. We find the main 9 are also on their dream planets as they encounter a few other trolls sleeping in their dream pods. One awakens and is immediately killed by the White Queen of Prospit. They decide to take action and go confront her, meanwhile, the derse dreamers themselves have their own issues(such as muteness and blindness), and meet up with the Black Queen and complain of a death of their own. She ignores their pleas and sends them to prospit to ruin a party that the White Queen had set up via instructions given to her. The prospitians are brought to her and the final of the prospit dreamers awakens from her sneaking sleep walking and they all are given their own fancy dreamer outfit for the party. They complain of the lack of party favours and, the White Lord himself, reffering to himself as Lance, give them what they asked for. Ameinias and Ennqui wander off and later find a room with both of the deceased players resting. Ameinias, breaking down crying over Corret, his "babu" and matesprit, walks up to the glass container and mourns. Ennqui, for some reason able to see the other dreamer, walks over and wonders why. They leave after a bit and find a computer room, to which making the same mistake as before, log on to Trollian and get a repeat of last time. Y this time with Z and tow find them and later send Derse flying into prospit and killing all the trolls' dreamselves. Z picks up all the reminants of the trolls, being their Soul Gems, for transportation back home and a devious plan. They use the soul gems to re-create the trolls, some not of currently known ones and give them... shadowed features. INTERMISSION 1 We begin the intermission with the creator of PC herself, in her obviously shitty troll cosplay. She rambles on about idiotic things as she is bothered by a strange creature, SECRET W. Secret W, who looks rather similar to X Y and Z, tries to comfort her as she remembers she was having guests over and from that letting her spiral into a state of insanity and god-tierdom as she welcomes her friends. She brings them inside to where they tune in to the events of the conversation between Y and Z as they are brought back to their hideout. Y decides to play around a bit, even playing a game she stole a while back and finding a portal opening. She finds a strange creature and strunggles to get X and Z to beleive her when she tells them of it. Eventually they are brought inside this strange world to find the monster, He speaks to them of escaped trolls and wants them to find the escapees. They are forced to agree, and Y ectobiologically creates trolls and uses them for her own devices. We find more guests appear with the girls, and the aquarius takes over the story writing for now. ACT 3 (Arc green) This act begins with the trolls waking up in what is not the walt disney castle but the white castle. Lance has them brought into seperate rooms for examination and it is revaled that CURAZE APOORO is a female troll. They are then sent to bed in different rooms, but hang out in a single room to talk about some past memories. Discussed include Ennqui and Zendra's matespritship and Ennqui and Quidde's moirailigence, and how Ennqui is actually disappointed in how both of his relationships are going. Ennqui and Zendra fight and Ameinias, Ennqui's own kismesis, auspitices them. They all eventually go to bed and Urocyon later wakes up in the middle of the night. Urocyon decides to go find the library to read to pass the hours, and finds a strange light that leads her to it. She finds a crystal growing from one of the books and touches it, to where she is brought into a dream bubble and meets the first of the Dancestors, AEMETH CIRCE. The rest of the main 9 appear later and are invited to "jump" passing through universes) with a select few of other dancestors. They eventually meet up with a troll, although unknown to them, is sure to jog a few memories of readers. They are soon in a conversation with him after he complains of some shouting caused by Ennqui and Ameinias, and find he has some crystals to which the Dancestors are looking for, and lets them inside (It was probably only because he found other mutants like himself). This is as far as the story has gotten for now. Characters ''Main 9'' Ennqui Ationn * Age: 7 sweeps Trolltag: motionlessDancer Character Colour/blood: candied orange/orange Strife Specibus: macekind Quirk: Easily frustrated! Land: Land of Noise and Stairwells Ameinias Circe Age: 9 sweeps Trolltag: judgementalFashionista Character Colour/blood: pink/fuscia Strife Specibus: hoopkind Quirk: Is~ kind~ of~ a~ snob~! Land: Land of Radium and Crystal Zendra Willows * Age: 7 sweeps Trolltag: psycholockDown Character Colour/blood: sky blue/cerulean Strife Specibus: daggerkind Quirk: Zhe'z a bitch! Land: Land of Sense and Energy Curaze Apooro Age: 6 sweeps? Trolltag: madMeister Character Colour/blood: neon green/indigo Strife Specibus: ??? Quirk: I sabi tslow. Land: Land of Hallucinations and Regret Urocyon Argentus Age: 8.77 sweeps Trolltag: silverOriginator Character Colour/blood: pastel blue/teal Strife Specibus: needlekind Quirk: Is~... very~... shy~... until~... PROVOKED--!!!! Land: Land of Dew and Desolation Reioly Adachi Age: 6.5 sweeps Trolltag: staticHeartbeat Character Colour/blood: yellow/mustard Strife Specibus: hatchetkind Quirk: He'S a cutiE!! =^^= Land: Land of Towers and Thunderheads Suzhen Paxing Age: 6 sweeps Trolltag: achromicUxoricide Character Colour/blood: yellow/mustard Strife Specibus: ??? Quirk: $$HE'$$ KiND OF DEAF. Land: Land of Science and Twilight Mutira ??? Age: ??? Trolltag: sunnyDelight Character Colour/blood: blue/purple Strife Specibus: ??? Quirk: Soomee oonee diidn't thiink thiis throouugh. Land: Land of Silence and Silhouette Quidde ??? Age: ??? Trolltag: foxyBoxes Character Colour/blood: mint green/jade Strife Specibus: chainkind Quirk: Jeez are You $tupid or $omething? Land: Land of Noir and Riches ''Secondaries'' Risque Scawag Age: 8 sweeps Trolltag: ductileDivulger Character Colour/blood: celery/??? Strife Specibus: daggerkind Quirk: Thr33's a gr3at number yooou knooow. Land: Land of Maps and Clouds Euridice Della Age: 7 sweeps Trolltag: dysfunctionalCoder Character Colour/blood: white/olive Strife Specibus: scythekind Quirk: ppleaSe be my friend! Land: Land of Death and Decay Myopic Dargen Age: 7 sweeps Trolltag: concaveWizard Character Colour/blood: royal blue/royal blue Strife Specibus: Axekind Quirk: WHAT are YOU trying TO deduce? Land: Land of shattering and cathedrals Kysmio Cosise Age: 8 sweeps Trolltag: undercoverInfiltrator Character Colour/blood: red/maroon Strife Specibus: tazerkind Quirk: is... really dumb... Land: Land of Platforms and Neon Arcana Denabis Age: ??? Trolltag: technilogicalHazard Character Colour/blood: royal blue/royal blue Strife Specibus: scythekind Quirk: Are you c-ertAin? Land: Land of Computers and Screens Lilyaster Kiken Age: 7 Trolltag: darkTrainer Character Colour/blood: grass green/olive Strife Specibus: ??? Quirk: LOL. thAt wAsn't ReaLLy funny. Land: Land of Islands and Bones Aither Necroi * Age: ??? Trolltag: cadaversWhisper Character Colour/blood: purple/purple Strife Specibus: ??? Quirk: Yoou need too knoow noothing, master ANDERSON... Land: Land of Fear and Frogs Itzamn Equazz Age: ??? Trolltag: parallelEquinox Character Colour/blood: pale blue/teal Strife Specibus: doublebladekind Quirk: JeguS KhrisT... Land: Land of Luck and Turmoil Mayann Caledr Age: 7 sweeps Trolltag: ClockworkEngineer Character Colour/blood: green/olive Strife Specibus: wrenchkind Quirk: Y(<)u sure are weirdtic. Land: Land of Glow and Steam #asterisk = Psychic trolls Other Characters X Y and Z Brigade A group of shadow demons who want to conquer. They are anthropomorphic animals, resembling a wolf, fox and rabbit. Dan Anderson A human?? What human?? You cannot be the human because humans don't exist!! Corret Ationn Ennqui's adoptive older brother and caretaker next to his own lusus. White Lord/Lance The technical king of the Animalites, a race long exinct at the foolish fights between trolls and them. He is a Dragon/Lynx hybrid. Crocs Anthropomorphic reptillians that follow the orders of their commander and hunt horned animals as trophy pieces. Trivia *A few pages play the 'what went missing' game, such as missing horns. **Pages also play the 'oops' game, you'll know when you see it. *On page 413 you can see a picture of Bec noir hanging in the hallway of Derse's castle. *Drawings were constructed with a mouse up until page 370 *Both X and Lance have the same style of ears. *There are if counted properly over 100 characters in Primary Colours.